Sofia of Girona
Princess Sofia of Girona was a suspect in the murder investigations of editor-in-chief Annette Sommeur in Off with Their Heads (Case #2 of World Edition) and book author Jacqueline Proust in The Impossible Dream (Case #6 of World Edition). Profile Sofia is the 32-year-old Princess of Girona. She wears a maroon dress with a blue sash over it and a fleur-de-lys brooch on it. In her first appearance, she has a tiara atop her head and it is known that Sofia eats camembert and smokes. In her second case appearance, she wears a gray opera mask and replaces her tiara with an actual crown and is covered in multi-colored confetti. It is discovered she drinks Sangria. Events of Criminal Case Off with Their Heads Sofia was first spoken to after Carmen and the player found a bottle of champagne she sent to the victim. She was shocked to hear of Annette's murder, and said she offered the champagne as a thank you for putting her on the cover of Pretty Fair. Sofia went on to say that the victim had so much class, and could be considered royalty in her own way. Carmen and the player spoke with Sofia again about her appearance on the cover of Pretty Fair, where the victim mocked her fashion sense. She said the victim never told her about wanting to do royal fashion failures, but believed her sense of style was better than that of Annette's. She tore up the magazine in a rage, and wondered what people would think of her once the magazine was released; thinking people would make her a laughing stock and ruin her reputation. Sofia was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Constantin Perrier, but she was spoken to again about a note she sent to Grace Goude. She wanted to start her political career, and run as the head of the right wing faction in Spain. Carmen was surprised that Sofia would make such a bold move, but she was serious and wanted to pull Europe out of its crisis. However, she changed her mind about Grace Goude doing her photoshoot, as it seemed too avant grade for her campaign. The Impossible Dream Sofia became a suspect again after Jack and the player found a book the victim wrote with someone looking like her on it. She felt ashamed when she discovered the victim made a character based on her, and given the troubles she faced back in Paris she felt she needed a break in the Spanish countryside. When heard she was burnt to death, Sofia said she might not have cared for her, but she would not wish that upon her worst enemy. The team had to speak with Sofia again after finding and identifying her fingerprints on the victim's hand fan. She claimed her fingerprints were on Jacqueline's fan because she left it at a meeting for the Promethians. Jack was shocked to hear Sofia was a part of the cult; Sofia said she joined because she wanted to bring about change in Europe but felt conventional politics would not help, so joining the Promethians was the next best option to her. She went on to say the victim threatened to ruin everything by joining and was thankful other Promethians caught on to her scheme. Jack was not sure if Sofia killed Jacqueline or not, but she had to be taken into custody anyway for her involvement with the Promethians. Sofia was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Archibald Gilchrist for Jacqueline's murder as well as threatening to bomb Europe. However, The Bureau needed her help and likewise. She needed the police's help in finding her family's crown, so the team went to look for it at Plaza Mayor to find. A crown was located, and Lars found DNA proving the crown belonged to Sofia. The team still needed her help in putting an end to the European Referendum. She said she would help by having a meeting organized with the President of the European Commission by the end of the day. Trivia *Sofia is one of the suspects who appeared in two cases. Case appearances *Off with Their Heads (Case #2 of World Edition) *The Impossible Dream (Case #6 of World Edition) Gallery SofiaWorldEdition.png|Sofia, as she appeared in Off with Their Heads (Case #2 of World Edition). SofiaWorldEditionC121.png|Sofia, as she appeared in The Impossible Dream (Case #6 of World Edition). Sofiajail.png|Sofia, arrested for her involvement in the Promethian Cult. OG_SUS_302_603.jpg OG_SUS_306_605.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Promethian Cult members